


Birthday sentences

by AnselaJonla



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve birthday sentences from the birthday challenge on bleach_muses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday sentences

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[-bleach](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/-bleach), [.abarai renji](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.abarai%20renji), [.aizen sousuke](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.aizen%20sousuke), [.ayasegawa yumichika](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ayasegawa%20yumichika), [.hisagi](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.hisagi), [.ichimaru gin](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.ichimaru%20gin), [.kira izuru](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.kira%20izuru), [.kuchiki byakuya](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.kuchiki%20byakuya), [.kurosaki ichigo](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.kurosaki%20ichigo), [.sado yasutora](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/.sado%20yasutora), [:aizen/kira](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:aizen/kira), [:byakuya/renji](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:byakuya/renji), [:gin/kira](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:gin/kira), [:ichigo/byakuya](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:ichigo/byakuya), [:shuuhei/ichigo](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/:shuuhei/ichigo), [crossover](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/crossover), [non-con](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/non-con), [rating: 18](http://anselajonlafic.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%2018)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Twelve sentences for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bleach_muses/profile)[**bleach_muses**](http://community.livejournal.com/bleach_muses/) birthday challenge. Pairings and warnings are on each sentence.

cherry blossom (Renji, Byakuya)

The cherry blossoms bloomed and fell again, coating the ground in white and pink as they did every year, and Renji wondered if his Captain - no, not his Captain any more, not even a Kuchiki since his clan cast their wasted 'disgrace' from their ranks - if _Byakuya_ saw them, if he recognised the petals that his powers had once resembled, from wherever his mind had fled to during the imprisonment in Hueco Mundo that shattered his body and left him in the wheelchair that Renji carefully pushed through the Fourth Division's Long Term Care Ward's gardens once every week as long as the weather was good.

\--

sleep (Byakuya/Ichigo)

Byakuya smiled gently as he folded his haori into a pillow for Ichigo's head, still amazed that the substitute Shinigami trusted him enough to collapse practically in his lap, exhausted from fighting and at the end of even his enormous reserves of stamina; to anyone who didn't know of their relationship, which was practically everyone but Rukia and Abarai, Ichigo's trust and peaceful expression probably looked like a miracle come to life in front of them.

\--

grip (Shuuhei/Ichigo non-con)

Kurosaki gripped his bonds tightly, as if trying to tear the metal apart with his bare hands despite the cuffs that sealed most of his strength away, his face disturbingly blank behind the gag that kept him from killing himself as Shuuhei pressed into him, tearing away the last of their dignity under the cold eyes and cruel suggestions of the monster that held their lives in the palm of his hand and moved to his will as puppets on invisible strings.

\--

Zombie apocalypse (Ichigo, WWZ crossover)

He was probably writing his own death sentence, but Ichigo couldn't board the evacuation bus with his family - priority seats because of Isshin's job or not - when he saw the young pregnant woman at the front of the queue that was now being driven away by soldiers with guns, remembered holding her after a check-up when she dissolved into tears and told him that her husband of six months had been killed by the zombies in Tokyo; with a reassuring smile, he hugged Yuzu and Karin and shook hands with Isshin before walking over to the line of soldiers and pointing out the woman - Harumi, he remembered her name was - and telling them that there was a mistake and she should have boarded with the Kurosaki family already.

\--

Crossover (Byakuya, Murata Ken, KKM crossover)

Byakuya stared in disbelief at the teenager in front of him; demons and demon kings and demon magic (okay, that one wasn't _too_ hard to believe) and wars with humans and interdimensional transfers through bodies of water and this _brat_ was his ancestor reincarnated, the pacifistic 24th head of the Kuchiki family... he wished he'd never tried to rescue this Murata kid from those bullies while on vacation in the human world.

\--

sour (Shuuhei/Yumichika)

Shuuhei loved sour sweets - the more so the better - because of the way they made his mouth pucker and his face twist when he first put them in his mouth, for the challenge of not spitting them out and keeping them in his mouth until the sour burn faded and the underlying sweetness filtered through, and for the way they reminded him of Yumichika; defensively sour on the outside but oh-so-sweet when you finally broke into his heart.

\--

Monument (everyone, character death)

After the war that claimed so many, not just those that died but also those whose minds would never recover despite the best efforts of the Fourth Division who cared for and protected them, the newly reformed Central 46 ordered the records of the incident sealed, never to be spoken of again, never to be added to the histories taught to the students in the Academy, but this didn't stop the survivors from making their own private monument to the fallen, gathering by unspoken agreement to build a small cairn, the flowers laid there eventually being replaced by seeds so the small monument could bloom on its own, a riot of tulips, lilies of the valley, camellia, buttercups, daffodils and summer snowflakes returning every year for those who never would.

\--

Indulgence (Byakuya/Renji)

It was hardly right for one of his rank to indulge himself with a stray dog from Rukongai but Byakuya persists, seeing something broken under his Lieutenant's tough facade and for some reason wanting, _needing_ to fix it; he can't voice his dismay when Renji simply accepts his clumsy attempts at romance with acceptance worthy of any of the whores Byakuya had previously sated his formerly infrequent lust upon, and so simply carries on as if this is what he'd intended all along, wondering why he always failed at helping the ones he loved the most.

\--

Monogamy (Ichigo/Chad)

Ichigo knew what they said about gay men, had heard all the so-called-facts about how they slept around and didn't even know what monogamy meant, but lying in Chad's arms, the small bedroom lit only by the reflected orange glare from the street lights below, Ichigo couldn't even _think_ of wanting to sleep with any other person.

\--

Cuddle (Aizen/Kira, Gin/Kira, implied non-con)

If Kira had to choose - was _allowed_ to choose - between Aizen's false kindness and Ichimaru's open sadism, Kira would take Ichimaru's cruelty every time; it was far kinder to be left sobbing and bleeding on a cold floor than to be forced to spend the night wrapped in the arms of the man who'd torn everything away from him.

\--

Trust (Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, past torture and non-con)

Byakuya looked up at the yelp and crash that echoed through his office, frowning at his guilty-looking Lieutenant and the wide-eyed panic on Kurosaki's face; even a year after his death - and how Byakuya wished he knew the precise details of that event so he could punish those responsible - Kurosaki was still terrified of even the most casual contact with others, and Byakuya wished he knew how to help him trust again.

It hurt to see the terror on Ichigo's face whenever anyone so much as brushed against him, but Renji always forgot that someone - some _monster_ in human form - had broken the young Shinigami, had cruelly raped and tortured him until his human body could no longer take it and he passed to Soul Society as a permanent resident; he missed his friend and the easy familiarity they'd once had, and in forgetting he broke the fragile trust developing between them and lost Ichigo again every time.


End file.
